Visual content is often generated and presented using devices that have different respective dynamic ranges of luminance or intensity. For example, high dynamic range (HDR) cameras often capture visual content over a higher dynamic range than most displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), are capable of presenting. When presented through these displays, contrast, radiance, and other details of the visual content, are often compromised due to the limited dynamic range of the display.
In order to compensate for this loss in visual quality, tone curves are typically applied to the visual content to preserve the radiance or other details of the visual content at the limited dynamic range. The application of the tone curves, however, shifts the hue characteristics of most colors, resulting in visual content that appears off-color or under-saturated when presented. As such, additional rendering operations are often required to correct the color shift caused by the toning process, which further increases the complexity and resource costs associated with rendering the visual content.